


Darkness Falls Upon Us

by TalonJ03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Content, Did this for school, High School, Poetry, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonJ03/pseuds/TalonJ03
Summary: I had to do a creative writing portfolio for school, this was the result.(Contains depressive themes)





	Darkness Falls Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> My reading can be found on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-485836886/darkness-falls-upon-us)  
> The background music is [Sérénade à Notre Dame de Paris - Amarià](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQH4vDELAFU)

Darkness falls upon us,  
We open our arms for healing  
Darkness falls upon us,  
We chance him for the feeling  
Feelings of honesty,  
Kindness,  
Love and acceptance  
Darkness holds us close,  
shields us from light  
And we accept it-  
For we know,  
what the light truly holds for us.  
We keep him close,  
Hoping to know  
That we will never dislike his hold  
It feels like home!  
Why would we want to go?  
Stay in his embrace.  
Though it may be cold,  
And it feels just the same  
A heart,  
That’s stopped loving  
Yes,  
We know it's not healthy!  
We know it pushes you away.  
You need to know  
He feels like comfort,  
A cold hug just the same  
Of warm.  
yes we know  
He makes the storm  
But he also takes it away,  
Try to understand  
He keeps us sane by giving us pain  
Keep this in mind  
The next time  
You want to shine  
Your light  
On us.


End file.
